Wish Upon An Angel
by Cranky Mesuinu
Summary: An angel and a hanyou prince are born on the same day. What will happen on their 16th brithday? InuKag I don't own!


Wish Upon An Angel 

On a clear night in a realm where humans and demons lived in harmony, a half-demon prince was born, and on that same night, a new angel appeared. Without their knowing it their lives would be twisted together by fate. What shall happen on their 16th birthday?

In an enormous castle the prince had found out about a ball that would be held in his honor. The only catch…he had to chose someone to be his bride before the ball was over…

"WHAT!?! Who does he think he IS!?! I can't believe my own father is pressuring me into this!!!!!!!!" Once again the prince was going on a usual rampage.

"Not to be out of line Master InuYasha, but…he is the king. He is probably just trying to get you ready to inherit the throne." The maid had fear in her voice, and for good reason. The prince was not what you would call 'humble' or 'gentle'. He was one who only showed his Mother any true kindness. For he believed that only his Mother deserved such treatment. She was the one who took care of him when he was little and when ever he was sick. No one else dared come near him and rarely even spoke to him for that matter. That was how he became bitter. And now his Mother was ill.

"Oh, Kagome! I can't believe you're going to go down with the living! Why can't you at least stay one more day?" Songo pleaded. She was a protector of Heaven's Gate and as such could not go with her beloved friend.

"I'm sorry Songo, but I must leave tonight. Not to mention if I don't my only other option is to marry Koga-kun. –Sigh-" Koga was an angel from another kingdom and although he was handsome, talented, and gifted she just didn't find him attractive.

"I guess you're right. I just can't stand to see you go. Why should you be punished to stay with the living when you've done nothing wrong!?" Songo started to cry. Kagome consoled her friend.

"It's alright. I'm not being punished. There is no job that I can do here so I accepted when they asked me to go. I'll be alright." Songo finally stopped crying, said her good-byes, then returned to her post.

"Master InuYasha, please hold still." InuYasha would not stop squirming no matter how much the maids would beg. He hated getting dressed up. But the one thing he absolutely refused to wear was a tie. He tore every tie he owned into shreds. He would gag at the sight of one.

Later at the ball, after he had greeted all of his guests he locked him self on the balcony and refused to come inside. After much bickering they left him alone but said that if he didn't come in in fifteen minutes they would break down the door. Upon their silence he saw a shooting star and wished that his Mother would be cured of her illness. After watching the shooting star he realized what he had wished on. It was a girl, with wings, and…she was glowing. He couldn't take in the fact that he was seeing an angel. She had accidentally landed in a part of his Mother's garden and he immediately jumped from the balcony to escort her out, infuriated that anyone would go in her garden without permission.

Kagome had stopped glowing and was now admiring the beauty of the roses in front of her, oblivious to the enraged boy closing in on her. "I can't believe Heaven doesn't have such beautiful flowers. Hmmm…" She just stood there starring at the flowers in front of her. Her wings had reduced to the size of her hands. Her raven hair went halfway down her legs. Her white gown flowing to her feet, a dreamy look in her eyes. He couldn't help but stare until he was snapped out of it when she made a comment.

"Flowers often reflect the beauty in the heart of the one who planted them. The person who planted these must be a very good person." She explained. She was now looking at him, a sweet smile on her face. "Hello." She bowed. "I'm Kagome. May I know your name as well?"

He quickly got over his shock and replied "_**Prince**_ InuYasha. Now, Kagome, what are you doing in my Mother's garden?"

"Oh…I…umm…you see," She was now embarrassed and shy for some odd reason. "I got little distracted with the lights and music so I decided to land closer but it's a little hard for me to see where exactly I'm going." When she finished her face was a bright red. "I know, it sounds really stupid hun?" She now looked away from him, with her hands behind her back.

Surprisingly he believed her and was no longer mad. "No, not really." He looked up at the sky. "But can you tell me one thing? Can you cure illnesses?" He was pretty serious with his question.

Now she looked at him with the most curious expression he had ever seen. "Yes. Why? Does someone need help?"

He now looked back up at the sky a small trace of sadness in his face and his voice. "My Mother." He said looking mournfully at the sky. Kagome had always hated it when someone else was sad. It ripped her apart just to imagine such sorrow.

Hoping to take away the pain she asked "Do you wish for me to help?" her voice had a trace of sadness and worry. InuYasha immediately realized this and for once in his life genuinely smiled at someone besides his mother.

"That would be appreciated." He led her back to the castle doors and went strait in motioning for her to follow. She may have been in a plain white dress but many people stared. Mostly because InuYasha had come in with a half smile on his face, but some just at her beauty.

The King was sitting on his throne when suddenly startled at his son's change of moods. "InuYasha…What's gotten into you? You're-you're smiling!" Suddenly he whispered his idea to have Kagome heal his Mother and got a pleasant smile at the thought, but then a worried expression. "Are you sure she's what you say she is? I don't want to take the chance that she's lying."

Kagome took a step forward, bowed at the King's presence, and proceeded to pull something out of her bag and examine it so she knew it was the thing she was looking for. "I truly have no idea what you're talking about your Highness, but if I must prove to you I am a real angel what would you suggest I do?" Shocked at her sudden question he pondered for a while then suggested that she show him what Heaven looks like.

A little puzzled at his question she answered him. "Are people that clueless?" She chuckled then her wings came out as far as they could go in the crowded room, Engulfing the King and Prince, then everything turned white. When the fog cleared you could see a cream castle, angels swooping and playing in the air, and then InuYasha spoke up.

"If it's so beautiful then why did you leave?" The king also wanted to hear her explanation.

In a pleasant voice she answered his question. "Here, everyone does something to make it better. I couldn't find something to make it better. So when I saw how others lived I decided I could help them. Just because it looks perfect doesn't mean it is. Even Heaven has its faults. Here people don't know hardships, they don't know hurt, or even lost. That's why. That's why I came here." The projection faded back to the ballroom and everyone seemed to not even know that anything had transpired between the three at all.

"You have my permission to proceed." With a hand gesture he motioned a butler to escort Kagome and InuYasha to the Queen's quarters. As they approached they knocked on the door and waltzed right in, while the butler stayed outside the door.

"Hello, Mother. I'm glad to see you up." He hugged her with a very genuine smile. "I would like you to meet someone. This, is Kagome. She says that she can help you get better!" InuYasha was acting more like a kid than a prince.

"It's a pleasure to serve you m' lady." She pronounced with a bow.

Smiling the woman in front of Kagome decided to have a little fun the way she always did. "Certainly InuYasha, are you sure you don't wish to have a bride? I'm sure Kagome would make an excellent candidate."

Blushing like mad InuYasha wined "MOTHER! This is no time to be thinking about that! Anyway, I just met her and you expect it to go just like that!" He said snapping his fingers. Lady Izaiyoi just chuckled at her son's bright red, almost illuminated, face. Kagome just stood there not knowing what they were talking about.

"M'lady, I would like to offer you my assistance in any way possible, but I don't think Prince InuYasha needs a 'bride'. He seems to be a fine young man!" She and the Queen smiled at each other while InuYasha's face turned so red that you could have thought his face was covered in blood.

"Oh, my! He's blushing!"

"Am NOT!"

"I do believe he is!"

"I'M **NOT** BLUSHING!!!!!!!"

"I'm afraid you _**are**_'your highness'." InuYasha finally gave in to their taunting. At the sight of their smiles, he couldn't help but think of evil ways to get back at his Mother and this so called 'angel'. He let a devious grin appear on his face as he thought of ways to 'torture' them. They had won the battle but not the war!

During InuYasha's brooding, Kagome walked up to his Mother, gently grasped Izaiyoi's hands in hers, and began the task of healing her. This in turn snapped InuYasha out of his trance only to have him gawk at his Mother's slightly glowing body. Izaiyoi's pale skin took on its natural warm peach color, and the small bags under her eyes disappeared. InuYasha could smell the change in his Mother's scent. She was cured of the sickness that plagued her.

Kagome gently laid lady Izaiyoi's head on her pillow and tucked her in so she would stay warm throughout the night. "Is she going to be okay?" InuYasha was a little unsure if Kagome had been successful without causing any damage. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She only needs to regain her strength. She should be up and about by morning." Kagome placed a reassuring hand on the prince's shoulder.

'_I guess wishes do come true…and miracles come in any form they want.'_ Inuyasha smiled before leading Kagome to a room she could use as her own.

To Be Continued In Wishes Are Always Listened To vol. II and Wishes Granted vol. III.


End file.
